The City of Love
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward, Bella, Carlisle have fun on their last night in Paris. A sequel to Turbulence. Edward/Bella/Carlisle with some Edward/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!. Rating for threesome sexual content.


**The City of Love**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Humour/Romance

Spoilers: None, except my story Turbulence

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Summary: Edward, Bella, Carlisle have fun on their last night in Paris. A sequel to Turbulence.

A/N: Written for ladydemando, who wanted me to continue my Turbulence series. Also for those of you who wanted some dirty talk.

This was utterly ridiculous if you asked me. Tonight was our last night in Paris, and although I should've expected something like this. I didn't. "Bella, love?" Edward called from outside the bedroom.

I ignored him, staring at myself in the mirror. As uncomfortable and embarrassed as I felt in something like this, I had to admit I _did_ look good. I twisted around; shaking my head, leave it to Alice to get me something like this. Sighing, I smoothed my hair, and examined my outfit once more. I was dressed in a blood red silk blouse, underneath that blouse, god help me, was a scarlet corset. The black skirt that matched went to just above me knees and I wore black stockings and black heeled shoes. I knew the irony behind the outfit, I looked like a vampire.

I also knew that it would drive Edward and Carlisle crazy, the very thought at what they would do when I came out of the room causing arousal to flush through me.

"Are you alright Bella?" this time it was Carlisle's soft voice who called through the door. "It's almost time to go; I made the reservations for seven."

Turning around, my eyes sought out the clock; it was nearly six-thirty. Sighing, I moved over to the door and wretched it open, ignoring their sharp intakes of breath when they saw me. "Don't look at me like that," I said to Edward as I moved past him, though my voice was already husky.

"Like what?" he asked as he embraced me from behind.

I bit my lip to stifle my moan. We hadn't even left yet and I was almost already aroused to the point where I could hardly stand. "Like you want to eat me," I managed. "I don't appreciate _that_ kind of irony."

Edward grinned and pushed me away. "We're going to be late love," he said, heading for the door. I turned to stare at Carlisle. He stood behind me, his mouth twitched into half a smile as a thoughtful look came onto his face.

I frowned. "What?"

Carlisle smiled fully now. "You look beautiful Bella," he said, as he walked past me towards the door.

That was easy enough for them to say. I however, felt completely out of place between two vampires dressed in perfectly normal clothes. What was worse was that they brought me to what was most likely the most expensive restaurant in the city.

Rolling my eyes as Carlisle conversed with the waiter in French, I looked around. The restaurant was definitely high end; there were small glass tables covered in pristine white silk table clothes, most were set for two, but there were a few set for more. The chairs were slender and high-backed with dark green upholstery; the same color green was on the carpet under our feet. Small lights in the ceiling created a dim romantic atmosphere, only illuminating the tables directly underneath them, the far tables were lighted by candle only.

Edward slipped an arm around my waist as the waiter led us through the restaurant, near the back. As we got closer, I could hear the sound of music coming from another room.

Dinner was lovely; the food was probably the best I've ever had. When I'd finished, Edward leaned across the table and whispered, "Would you like to dance Bella?"

"Oh come on Edward," I said, taking a sip of the expensive wine Carlisle had ordered for me. "You know I can't dance." Edward grinned and I glared at him. "Excuse me," I told them, and headed for the washroom.

To get there I had to pass the dance floor. "You shouldn't glower like that, Bella," Carlisle said as his hand traced the smooth column of my neck. He pulled me into his arms and twirled around onto the dance floor as his fingers continued to touch the most sensitive areas on my neck and shoulders. His finger traced my lips and he groaned softly when I parted them so I could taste him.

"I'm not the one playing silly games," I protested before his lips met mine a soft kiss. I whimpered as rubbed myself against him, my desire spiking. Before I could deepen the kiss, he walked away. I wanted to stomp my foot and yell in frustration, why were they teasing me? But cold hands suddenly grabbed my wrists and spun me. Edward pulled me against him, his hands gripping my backside; he made no pretence of concealing his arousal.

"We're just having fun, Bella," he said smoothly as he pushed me against the wall. His eyes were dark, even the dim light. He moved one hand between us and I bit my lip when he pulled my skirt high enough for his cold hand to cup my hot, wet arousal. "You won't deny us that will you?" he asked smiling, as he slid one long finger along my flesh.

I moaned and he laughed lightly. "No," I whimpered.

"Good," he whispered, removing his hand and kissing me hard and rough, his tongue inside my mouth as he pulled me as close as possible.

"No!" I moaned when he softly stepped away. He disappeared into the crowd and I was left alone on the dance floor.

I briefly considered going into the bathroom and giving myself the release my entire body had been aching for, for hours now, but thought better of it when I realized that they would be disappointed in me for not playing nice. Damn vampires.

Instead, I walked shakily through the crowd. I found them in a dark corner, and my breath caught as I watched Edward press Carlisle against the wall and attack his mouth. Fingers gripped hair, bodies rocked against one another, and I felt my heart race as they parted and looked right at me. Edward smiled before he walked away. I felt Carlisle's hands on mine and I went to him willingly. The wall was behind my back and his hand was under my skirt before I even had time to breathe. "Oh, Carlisle."

"Do you like this Bella?" he asked as he kissed his way down my neck. There was no chance for me to reply because he slid two fingers into me and all thought left my mind. He stroked me, teased me, his thumb pressed against my clit and then he stopped. I clamped my legs together. "No! I won't let you stop."

"Bella," Carlisle warned, easily pulling his hand free.

"This isn't fair," I whined. This time, I was the one who walked away. I left the dance floor and practically ran down the hall to the ladies washroom. The room was empty when I stepped inside so I splashed cool water on my flushed face.

I heard the door open and looked up; Edward's perfect reflection smirked at me in the mirror. I turned and glared at him. Edward pushed me against the counter and moved a leg between mine. His hands effortless lifted me and my legs wrapped around his thigh as he set me on the edge of the counter.

I could feel the rough wool of his dress pants rubbing against my heated flesh and, oh god, it felt so good. I moved against his leg, seeking the friction I was aching for. Carlisle stood beside the door watching us with darkened eyes.

"Such a naughty girl," Edward whispered against my ear as I rocked back and forth on his thigh. I whimpered when he pressed closer, his hands going to my breasts through the corset. The shirt had become untied and I protested when he pushed it down my arms and left it around my wrists, keeping my hands on the counter behind me. He sucked on my neck as he tightened the shirt around my wrists. "Naughty girls who don't have patience don't get to touch."

"Edward, stop teasing." I tried to get the shirt off my wrists but he'd tied it too tight and I couldn't get free. He nuzzled my breasts when they spilled out of the corset from my thrashing. My head fell back when he sucked one into his mouth, his tongue licked as he sucked. I moaned.

"Mmm, Bella," he groaned against my breast before his mouth moved to the other one. As he took it into his mouth he began moving his leg back and forth quickly.

I came with a low cry as the fabric slid against me. I was still gasping when he fell to his knees and shoved my skirt up around my waist. His cold tongue thrust into me and his nose brushed against my clit. It wasn't until I shuddered that he pulled back. His dark eyes met mine as he stood and removed his pants, groaning quietly when his erection was freed.

I expected him to enter me then, instead he moved away. "Fuck her, Carlisle," he said as he turned away and settled against the opposite wall, stroking himself slowly.

I hadn't realized that Carlisle had removed his own pants until he kissed me softly and moved between my legs. He lifted me from the counter; my hands still bound by my shirt, and then entered me. "Bella," he moaned, his head going to my shoulder as he began to thrust.

I moaned as Carlisle entered me deep, this was different for him, he was always so gentle. This time his rhythm was fast, and slightly rough, but it felt so good.

"Bella, Carlisle," Edward moaned as Carlisle shifted to thrust even deeper. He hit just the right spot and my fluttered closed as I threw my head back.

I couldn't see but I felt Carlisle stiffen and heard his low growl, my name a soft whisper against my sweaty neck, before he kissed me gently. I came when I felt fingers rub against my already over sensitized clit, my body arched against Carlisle, as Edward rubbed me.

"Edward, I can't," I whispered when Carlisle pulled out and Edward moved between my obscenely spread legs. "I'm too sore."

"Shh, love," he said softly as his hand slid along my swollen flesh.

I whimpered in slight pain. My muscles were still clenching from my orgasm and I could feel the stockings sticking to my sweaty skin. My hair was a mess, my face flushed, my lips swollen, and the corset was barely up any longer despite the ties keeping it fastened.

Carlisle moved behind Edward and reached around, wrapping his hand around Edward's erection. Edward moaned breathlessly when Carlisle tightened his grip. "Let me finish you off," Carlisle whispered.

Edward turned latched his mouth to Carlisle's. I groaned when Edward began to thrust against Carlisle's hand. Smiling, he let go, breaking the kiss and got on his knees. Edward growled softly and backed into the counter when Carlisle took him into his mouth. Their eyes locked and Carlisle brought a hand up to press lightly on the skin directly between Edward's thighs.

"Carlisle," he gasped his eyes falling closed and threading his hands into Carlisle's blond hair, gripping tightly.

It didn't take long before Edward tensed, his body going rigid before all the tension was released and he sunk to the floor.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked once he'd pulled his pants back on.

I was weak, tired, and sore but I nodded. "I'm just really tired," I muttered.

"I'm sorry love," Edward said as he stood and untied my wrists. Carlisle pushed the corset back up and together they slid the blouse up my arms and tied it closed.

Edward pulled his pants back on while Carlisle helped me down from the counter. "You can sleep once we get to the car," Carlisle said as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

He helped me walk out of the washroom and to the car. Once we were in the backseat, I laid my head on Edward's lap, my eyes falling closed almost immediately.


End file.
